


fever dream

by littlescallion



Series: the star and the sea [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BFFs jinpil, Crack, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, idol!jb, jb as def, offshore is jb's group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: jinyoung watched def's live broadcast and left some comments while down with a fever. he later learned that he really shouldn't have.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: the star and the sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604311
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a direct continuation of reverie - you may want to read that first for context)  
> this idol!jb fan!jinyoung concept is really evolving into a world of its own lmao i can't believe this. but i really can't help it - jinyoung and wonpil as bffs is hilarious as frick and i can't stay away from using jinyoung's words to let out my own frustrations about being a fan of someone lmao. sorry jinyoung :)))  
> on to the story then!

_“Bitch, are you still alive??”_

Jinyoung coughed as loudly as possible in front of the screen. He knew that he would have to disinfect his phone afterwards – _and that it would be_ _difficult_ _–_ but it was satisfying to see Wonpil flinch. 

“Trying to.” Jinyoung drawled, already feeling another cough coming. He was curled up on the couch in his living room, whole body wrapped in blankets and head drowning in pillows. He felt miserable. Being sick right after the busiest season of work was expected, but what Jinyoung didn’t expect was for the busiest season of work would _extend._ He thought he would finally be able to rest. He was wrong. Projects came flooding in like monsoon rain, and along with it came deadlines. Proposals. Reports. All within the span of one week. 

On the third day, Jinyoung’s entire system crashed. 

He was determined to rest for as long as he could, putting his work phone in his bag and trying to ignore any text messages and calls as much as possible. It was hard. Everything was mildly annoying and his whole body hurt and Jinyoung just felt. Low. 

_“Why do you have to get sick when I'm not there??”_ Wonpil yelled at him from across the line. Even though they scream and jab at each other every moment they could, Wonpil did worry a lot about Jinyoung. Especially because without Wonpil by his side, Jinyoung would be completely _alone_. 

“Who knows.” Jinyoung muttered, sneezing right at the end. “Not as if I can choose when to get sick and how bad, anyway.” 

_“Do you need me to come back and drag your ass to the hospital?”_ Wonpil frowned, concern painted all over his face. 

Jinyoung quickly shook his head. “Nah. Don’t. It’s your first time coming home in forever. You've gotta enjoy it as much as you can.” 

Wonpil looked like he was about to object, but Jinyoung’s glare silenced him. “ _Alright then. But make sure you’re resting and eating well, okay? Don't forget to take your meds, I don’t care how bitter or big it is.”_

“Yes, Mom.” Jinyoung chuckled. Even from hundreds of kilometers away, they still found a way to annoy each other – and care for each other, too. 

“ _Good. Don't get up unless you have to. Watch anime, watch Offshore performances, whatever. Just stay in the bed or the couch and don’t do stupid shit. Stay alive until I see you again, bitch.”_

Wonpil quickly cut the call, and he didn’t see how Jinyoung flinched a bit at the mention of Offshore. Ever since that one fateful night at Paradise, Jinyoung hadn’t been able to look at Offshore the same way. He tried to just act normal – unmuting Offshore, turning on their post notifications, and reposting some of their updates. But it wasn’t entirely normal. When he saw the name Def, he couldn’t help but to recall the night. Or more accurately, the morning after. When he found texts from an unknown number in his phone, from a man who called himself Def. 

Which, Jinyoung was convinced, was not the real Def. 

Of course he wasn’t. Jinyoung was drunk that night. He probably rambled to the stranger about how much he loved and hated Def at the same time. And the stranger probably got annoyed enough – enough to get back at him through a sadistic prank. Jinyoung wasn’t gonna lie – he was upset. But he deserved it. If he couldn’t stop thinking about Def even when he was supposedly looking for potential love interests, then he wasn’t ready for love just yet. 

The texts still sat unanswered in his phone. Jinyoung wanted to block the number, but for some reasons, he found himself unable to. It was easier to just let it get buried under other texts and pretended that it never existed at all. It was easier to forget that night and fall back into delusion where Def was an abstract concept; so far and unattainable behind the barriers of his phone screen. 

And then the notification rang, as if to taunt him. When Jinyoung decided to turn Offshore and Def’s post notifications back on, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Now he was even more unsure. His thumb hovered over the circle, fighting with himself about watching Def’s Instagram live. 

He slipped. 

Def was smiling at the screen – it was rare, knowing that he preferred going live with a dark screen and showcasing only his voice. But today he was smiling at the world – at Jinyoung. Glowing even in the low light. His voice was calm as ever, mingling with the soft tune in the background. He spoke about the little things that made him happy – his songs, his cats, pictures he took, good food he ate. He spoke like an old friend, having dialogues with the viewers through the stream of comments. His words sounded like a lullaby. 

As he continued to listen to Def’s stream, Jinyoung was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. He wasn’t sure if it was his fever talking or if it was the unresolved feelings from that day resurfacing, but Jinyoung did what he always thought was useless before. He wrote a comment. 

A lot of comments. 

_Hey, it’s Jinyoung,_ he started _. I'm pretty sure you don’t remember, considering the amount of_ _Jinyoungs_ _you might have met during the day. It's Busan Jinyoung, from Paradise. Not sure if you’ll remember now but I'm sick and alone and I'll go crazy without anyone to talk to. Ignore me._

Def was still reading comments, but his eyes seemed to just skim over Jinyoung’s. It made sense. Thousands of viewers were watching the live, and thousands of comments were made within seconds. There was no way Def would be able to read through them all. And so far, Jinyoung’s comments had never been noticed. Not even the ones that he carefully crafted before posting. Not the ones where he told Def how much his music meant to him. Not a single one, never. 

Smiling, Jinyoung lifted his phone and typed the next paragraph. 

_I heard your story about the cats. Glad you’re all doing well. I always thought I'm more of a dog person, since my Chinese zodiac sign is dog, but cats are great too. I wish I could keep one in my place instead of just letting my landlord’s cat visit whenever she wants. She's such a big softie, I think you’re gonna love her._

Def said something about learning to paint. Somebody must’ve mentioned it in the comments. Jinyoung's eyelids began to droop, but he still listened. And typed. 

_You look healthy. That's great. Wish I could say the same about myself but my insides feel like a train wreck right now. Everything tastes like hot garbage but I still have to eat and take my meds, or else_ _Wonpil_ _is_ _gonna_ _strangle me when he gets back. Given that he returns before I’m dead, anyway._

He opened his eyes when Def stopped talking for a moment, afraid that his long string of comments got noticed. But it didn’t. Def was sipping from his tumbler – with a few comments joking that there was alcohol in his drink. _It's citrus tea_ , Def said with a laugh. And Jinyoung went on with typing his comments. 

_You’re such a good person. I've been listening to all of your lives and it doesn’t even feel like hearing an idol speak on live broadcast, you know? It's like I’m on a phone call with someone, just talking about things before we say bye for the day. You're reading all those comments like those were questions from a friend. Never mine, but it’s okay. I still love hearing you talk._

Def was laughing about something. Jinyoung didn’t know what it was. He imagined a young woman or man somewhere, surprised and overjoyed that Def read their comment on air. Perhaps the person was squealing to their friends, getting hyped up like they’d just won a lottery. And it was. For every person who felt special, thousands of others were skipped. 

For some reasons, Jinyoung didn’t like it very much. 

_So many stars in the sky_ , he mused in the comments. _You were the center of my universe and yet to you, I’m just another speck of stardust among others. Why do you have to be so human, so normal, like anyone I could meet anywhere, when you’re so unattainable? Why are you trying to make yourself look close when you’re as far away as the stars? Why can't you be just like others - so imaginary and so unreal, that I wouldn't ever dare hope to reach out and touch you?_

The dull ache returned to the back of Jinyoung’s eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to get rid of the pain. It didn’t work. He could feel his body temperature rising again, but he didn’t have an ounce of energy left to get up and grab his fever meds. The best he could do was drink a bit of water, sleep, and hope everything is okay with the world once he woke up. He was typing with eyes half closed. 

_Please ignore me. My fever is going up again. Don't tell Wonpil, but it went all the way up to 40 degrees earlier. The room was spinning, I thought I was going to just pass away. Thankful I didn’t die though. Sorry I can’t listen to the end. The world looks so blurry or maybe I just need sleep. Bye Def, I love you._

_I mean your songs. Oops._

His phone fell with a thud on the carpeted floor. Jinyoung reached blindly to find it, but only managed to knock it even further under the couch. At that point, he just gave up. 

It felt like a thousand years had passed when Jinyoung woke up, but in reality, it’s just been a little under an hour. Time felt unreal when you’re tired and even more so when you’re sick. Jinyoung sat up, groaning as his bones cracked with the movement. Thankfully, the fever seemed to have subsided and the headache was mostly gone too. After a few moments of sitting and trying to get his soul back into his body, Jinyoung finally remembered the item he lost under the couch when he fell asleep earlier. 

His phone. 

He fished around under the couch, cringing as he felt all those accumulated dust bunnies. He made a mental note to clean under the couch more often. As he cursed for the umpteenth time, he finally felt the hard plastic of his phone case, and with a little more cursing and feeling around, he got the item out. 

And then he stared at it, confused. 

Did somebody snitch to his mom about how bad his fever _actually_ is? Did Wonpil decide that it’s ideal to check on Jinyoung 30 minutes after their first call and come to the conclusion that Jinyoung was dead when he didn’t answer? Did his office building explode? Jinyoung couldn’t think of a logical reason why somebody suddenly wanted to call him over ten times and send way too many texts. 

Even weirder because the calls were from an unsaved number. 

_Who the hell?_ Jinyoung frowned as he pressed his thumb on the screen. 

And for the second time, thanks to the same person, his spine turned to ice. 

_Jinyoung?_

_Jinyoung it's me, Jaebeom_

_Or Def whatever_

_Oh, thank god you didn’t block me_

_You never answered, so I thought I got blocked_

_Are you okay?_

_I saw your comments on my broadcast_

_Please tell me you’re still alive_

_Are you all alone? Where did Wonpil go?_

_Jinyoung please answer me_

_What's your temperature right now? Did you take your meds?_

_Jinyoung?_

_Goddammit, I can’t deal with this much worry_

_Hey, I’m_ _gonna_ _jump on the earliest KTX I can get, okay?_

_Not trying to be a stalker but I actually took you home last time so I know where you live_

_(please don’t call the cops, I swear I mean no harm. you were wasted)_

_I'll be there in a few hours_

_Please stay alive_

_You can continue complaining about my realness once I'm there_

Every ounce of headache and dizziness immediately left Jinyoung’s body as he scrambled to type a response. 

**_OH GOD. PLEASE DON’T_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (minor continuity edit on sep 3)  
> littlescallion's TMI time: once upon a time young k of day6 read my comments two days in a row and it took me the longest time to move on from that high. also, i started writing this when i'm also sick and miserable so this is basically just another rant :))


End file.
